Tempête de neige
by Ambre d'Yllistra
Summary: Cadeau pour quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra: Evan pensait que la mission serait facile, une simple routine. Une tempête de neige imprévue et un huis clos avec une botaniste française va quelque peu changer la donne.


_**Note d'auteur**__ : Puisque j'ai promis à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra d'écrire un texte sur ce pairing, et de lui écrire un lemon… Je m'exécute ! J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop fleur bleue, niais ou que sais-je. Je n'avais jamais écrit sur ce fandom avant… Snif. Je suis toute n'émue._

Le major Evan Lorne avançait d'un bon pas sur le sentier enneigé. Son équipe escortait un petit groupe de botanistes. Ce monde glacial avait déjà été visité et il n'avait retenu l'attention des scientifiques qu'en raison de la présence d'un végétal aux étonnantes propriétés médicales. Les athosiens leur avaient fortement conseillé de l'étudier. La planète était inhabitée, jugée sans danger particulier et la présence des militaires n'était qu'une simple routine. Ils étaient chargés de récolter des spécimens, à différents stades de leur croissance, pour analyses. Cela risquait d'être ennuyeux.

Le major ralentit pour se mettre à la hauteur de Gabrielle Lacroix, qui restait un peu trop en arrière du groupe à son goût. La botaniste était arrivée le mois précédent sur Atlantis, avec le Dédale. Il ne l'avait pourtant encore jamais croisée dans la cité. Il l'observa quelques instants. Elle passait facilement inaperçue. Ses traits étaient doux malgré une peau pâle. Elle avait des cheveux châtains, qu'elle attachait sagement sur la nuque, et des yeux d'une couleur discrète, hésitant entre le vert et le brun, qui lui mangeaient le visage. Elle regardait tout intensément. Cela lui donnait l'air d'une enfant découvrant le monde. Elle faisait vraiment très jeune. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle avait la trentaine.

Pour passer le temps, il essaya d'engager la conversation, curieux. Il avait un sujet tout trouvé entre son arrivée récente et le drapeau sur son bras, encore inédit sur Atlantis.

« Alors, vous êtes française ?

-Ou… oui, bégaya-t-elle en lui jetant un regard timide.

-Je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez. Vous vous plaisez sur Atlantis ? demanda-t-il quelques secondes après, avec un sourire.

-Désolée, répondit-elle en rougissant et en piquant du nez. J'aime bien être ici. C'est très intéressant comme travail. Et vous ?

-J'ai rarement l'occasion de m'ennuyer. Les missions que je fais sont souvent… agitées, ironisa-t-il.

-Celle-là doit vous changer, alors, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix en regardant ses pieds.

-Un peu de tranquillité ne nuit pas. D'ailleurs nous sommes presque arrivés à la clairière. »

Evan était surpris. Il ne pensait pas être intimidant à ce point. Il avait l'impression que s'il faisait un geste brusque, elle allait s'enfuir. Peut-être que Lacroix était particulièrement timide ?

Ils arrivèrent à leur destination quelques minutes plus tard. Il déploya ses hommes autour de l'endroit et les botanistes commencèrent leur travail avec efficacité. Evan devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient plus agréables à protéger que d'autres scientifiques. Eux, au moins, ne jouaient pas avec de la technologie inconnue et ne tentaient pas par tous les moyens de faire sentir aux militaires à quel point ils étaient stupides. Il sourit. Ce serait vite terminé et il pourrait rentrer se réchauffer sur la cité.

Quelques heures plus tard, il avait l'impression que la température chutait rapidement et il se frotta les mains pour éviter de geler. Le vent s'était levé. L'un de ses hommes le contacta par radio.

« Major ! Je pense qu'on devrait retourner à la Porte. J'ai grandit dans les montagnes et je peux vous assurer qu'une tempête de neige se prépare. On va se retrouver coincé ici.

-Je veux bien vous croire, sergent. Réunissez tout le monde. On s'en va. Le vent devient vraiment trop fort. La prochaine fois, on prend un jumper, se sera plus sûr. Terminé. »

Personne ne protesta de devoir écourter la mission. Le vent leur sifflait dans les oreilles et les gelait sur place. Evan recompta son groupe. Il manquait quelqu'un.

« Bon sang ! Où est passée Lacroix ?

-Je lui ai demandé de récolter des échantillons vers la petite grotte, dans la falaise. On l'avait explorée la dernière fois et elle est sans danger, major.

-Docteur Linch, aucun d'entre vous ne doit s'éloigner sans mon autorisation et sans l'un de mes hommes. Et surtout pas seul !

-Mais la planète est sure ! Il n'y a pas de wraiths.

-Non, juste une tempête de neige en préparation. Sergent ! Emmenez-les à la Porte et rentrer sur Atlantis. Je vais la chercher et je vous rejoins.

-Oui major ! »

Evan commençait à se demander si cette mission n'allait pas se compliquer sérieusement. A mi-chemin de la falaise, la neige commença à tomber. Quelques flocons épars, au début, puis un véritable blizzard l'entoura. Il essaya de contacter Lacroix par radio mais il n'obtint que des interférences. Il comprit avec difficulté le message de ses hommes, arrivés à la Porte et qui rentraient en sécurité. Le temps perturbait fortement les communications.

Evan était furieux et inquiet. Il était furieux de n'avoir pas ordonné le retour plus tôt, dès que le temps avait commencé à tourner. Et inquiet qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à une personne dont il était responsable. Soudain, sa radio se mis à grésiller.

« Docteur Linch ? Major Lorne … ? Quelqu'un… ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?!!

-Lacroix ? C'est vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Major ? Je ne vois pas à deux mètres… Je n'ose pas quitter la grotte.

-Surtout ne bougez pas !

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, rassurez-vous, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose qui pourrait me servir de repère, pour vous retrouver ? Je suis devant la falaise mais je ne trouve pas la grotte.

-Euh… Je suppose que les sapins ne rentrent pas dans la catégorie ?

-Pas vraiment. Je vais longer la paroi. Je finirai bien par tomber sur vous. »

Evan jurait intérieurement, criant entre deux rafales de vent pour se faire entendre.

« Lacroix ! Vous m'entendez ? Lacroix ! »

Un son étouffé lui répondit non loin de là. Il avança en luttant contre le vent et manqua de heurter la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas qui était l'idiot qui avait fait mettre des parkas militaires blanches aux scientifiques mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elles étaient certes chaudes et adaptées au climat. Seulement, quand on cherchait un technicien égaré dans la neige, ce n'était vraiment pas pratique. Evan se pencha sur elle, criant à son oreille pour couvrir le bruit du blizzard.

« On ne peut pas retourner à la Porte maintenant ! Il faut rester à l'abri pour attendre que la tempête s'arrête ! Montrez-moi cette grotte !»

Lacroix hocha simplement la tête, tandis qu'Evan l'attrapait par le bras pour ne pas la perdre.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques instants pour la retrouver. Le major Lorne poussa Lacroix à l'intérieur et organisa des branches pour fermer également l'entrée de leur refuge. Cela n'était pas idéal, vraiment minuscule, mais la neige ne rentrait plus et cela coupait le bruit du vent. Evan se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Ca va aller ?

-Je pense que oui, répondit-elle en claquant des dents. Mais je suis frigorifiée. J'ai l'impression que je ne me réchaufferai jamais. »

Evan se mit à fouiller dans ses affaires. Il sortit rapidement sa couverture de survie et, le voyant faire, Lacroix l'imita. Ils installèrent rapidement un camp de fortune et se blottirent dans leurs couvertures métalliques.

Evan regarda la botaniste grelotter pendant quelques minutes.

« Maintenant, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes éloignée des autres ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Je… Le docteur Linch m'avait demandé de récolter des échantillons et…

-Mais vous n'avez écouté aucune des consignes de sécurité ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Vous savez que vous ne devez aller nulle part seule en dehors des zones sécurisées de la cité ! Jamais ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée. »

Lacroix lui jeta un regard furtif, les lèvres tremblantes, avant de baisser la tête. Evan sentit sa colère disparaître aussitôt. Il avait eu le temps de voir ses yeux briller un peu trop. Comme pour lui donner raison, une larme coula sur sa joue, vite balayée par sa main. Elle pleurait en silence.

Il hésita, un peu honteux, avant de parler plus doucement.

« Bon. Ce n'est pas si grave. On est coincé ici quelques temps mais nous ne sommes pas blessés. Vous avez quoi dans votre sac ? reprit-il.

-Surtout du matériel de prélèvement : des boites, des sachets, quelques scalpels et ciseaux… une trousse de soins… et toutes les plantes locales que j'ai prélevées, énonça-t-elle en reniflant.

-Elles sont comestibles ?

-On ne sait pas encore, dit-elle pensivement. Mais les athosiens s'en servent parfois en infusion. Ca ne peut pas être toxique. Ah ! Et j'ai du chocolat, aussi.

-Très bien. J'ai quelques rations de survie. Nous avons toute l'eau que nous voudrons dehors, quelques provisions et un abri. Il ne reste qu'à attendre que ça passe.

-Vous… Vous pensez que ça peut durer longtemps ? questionna-t-elle avec anxiété.

-Je n'en ai sincèrement aucune idée, répondit le militaire. »

*****

Le colonel Sheppard écouta le rapport du sergent Davis avec énervement. Lorne était resté en pleine tempête pour retrouver une scientifique égarée. Il espérait qu'ils étaient tous les deux à l'abri et qu'ils ne gèleraient pas avant l'arrivée des secours. Il s'élança dans les escaliers pour aller voir Woolsy. Il devait être mis au courant rapidement. Cette fois, c'était lui qui irait sauver le major Lorne.

*****

Evan se demandait quel était ce bruit bizarre qu'il entendait par intermittence depuis tout à l'heure. Un regard sur Lacroix le renseigna. Elle était recroquevillée dans sa couverture isolante et tremblait de tous ses membres. De temps à autre, quelques claquements de dents lui échappaient.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à vous réchauffer ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment, non, dit-elle en grelottant.

-Venez.

-Pardon ?

-Venez ici, on va se serrer pour se tenir chaud. C'est une méthode reconnue et efficace dans ce genre de cas. »

Lacroix ouvrit la bouche un instant, comme pour protester, puis se ravisa. Si elle acceptait de mettre sa timidité de coté, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment être frigorifiée.

Il l'aida à se lever et réorganisa leur campement. Il installa l'une des couvertures de survie sur le sol, pour les isoler du froid, et ôta sa parka pour l'étaler dessus. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui frissonnait tellement qu'elle était incapable de se servir de ses mains. Il saisit sa fermeture éclair et commença à lui enlever sa veste.

« Major ! Mais arrêter de me déshabiller ! protesta-t-elle.

-Je vais me contenter de m'en prendre à votre parka. On ne se connaît pas encore assez pour que je vous déshabille, Lacroix. Même si ça pourrait nous réchauffer et faire passer le temps agréablement, plaisanta-t-il. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il releva la tête et rit en voyant l'expression outrée de la jeune femme, qui avait rougit si fort qu'elle semblait avoir pris feu. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air de trouver l'idée si horrible, sinon, elle aurait bien plus mal réagi. Il s'éclaircit la voix et essaya de reprendre son sérieux.

« Allez, venez, installez-vous. Je vais nous recouvrir avec votre veste et la seconde couverture. »

Evan s'évertua tant bien que mal pour ajuster leurs protections, puis il eut un instant d'hésitation. Il se décida finalement à prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, cherchant une position confortable pour eux deux. Une émotion indéfinissable l'envahit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était célibataire et la vie sur la cité limitait les possibilités. Il était bien agréable de tenir une femme contre lui.

« Vous êtes complètement glacée, dit-il en lui frictionnant les bras.

-Merci, répondit-elle. La situation est quand même affreusement gênante.

-Ne pensez pas à ça. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions pour se tenir chaud dans un environnement polaire.

-Je sais. Je voulais dire que c'était ma faute. J'aurais dû refuser lorsque le docteur Linch m'a demandé d'aller chercher ces échantillons, avoua-t-elle.

-C'est votre chef de service. Et vous venez d'arriver ; je comprends que vous maîtrisiez mal les consignes. Lui n'a pas d'excuse. Il est sur Atlantis depuis près de trois ans, lui apprit-il.

-C'est gentil de vouloir me consoler, major, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est parce que je suis un gentil garçon. Mais si vous continuez à m'appeler major, ça ne va pas durer. On est coincé pour un moment alors faites moi plaisir. Appelez moi Evan, demanda-t-il.

-Si vous m'appelez Gabrielle, rit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. »

Evan croisa son regard directement pour la première fois et ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Une envie irrépressible le prit. Ses yeux glissèrent un peu plus bas pour se fixer sur ses lèvres. Il déglutit et se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle.

« Evan ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle »

Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir avec un demi-sourire. Si elle n'avait pas parlé, il aurait commis une terrible erreur. Il serait malvenu de céder à ses désirs.

« Si, tout va bien, Gabrielle, dit-il en savourant son prénom. »

Il ne se rendit pas compte de son cœur qui s'était mis à battre plus vite lorsqu'il l'avait regardé si intensément, ni de son rougissement lorsqu'il avait souri. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le frisson lorsqu'il prononça si soigneusement son prénom. Sinon, il n'aurait pas pu résister à la tentation.

*****

Woolsy ordonna qu'on envoie un MALP. Il voulait surveiller l'évolution de la tempête pour envoyer les secours rapidement. Sheppard venait régulièrement aux nouvelles et les hommes de Lorne traînaient à proximité sous les prétextes les plus saugrenus. Le major était apprécié par tous. Woolsy était néanmoins un peu angoissé pour Lacroix. Les français avaient des voix au CIS et il ne voulait pas leur apprendre la perte de leur seul élément sur Atlantis dès sa première mission. Surtout pour une raison aussi stupide. Il espérait sincèrement que le major Lorne saurait s'occuper du bien-être du docteur Lacroix.

« Monsieur ? appela l'un des techniciens.

-Oui, Chuck ?

-Les relevés du MALP indiquent que la perturbation devrait s'apaiser d'ici une dizaine d'heure, lui apprit-il.

-Suffisamment pour envoyer une équipe avec un jumper ? interrogea le chef de l'expédition.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Bien. Prévenez Sheppard et dites lui de réunir une équipe de secours avec assistance médicale pour partir aussitôt que possible. On ne sait pas si ils vont bien. »

Woolsy soupira. Au moins, ce n'était ni les wraiths ni les réplicateurs, cette fois.

*****

Evan s'injuriait mentalement. Il pouvait se trouver des excuses : c'était une fille assez jolie, ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et elle avait des yeux adorables. Mais il avait failli profiter de la situation et abuser de sa confiance. Avec une autre fille, moins farouche, il aurait peut-être essayé de la séduire. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, ça aurait agréablement passé le temps. Mais elle était visiblement très timide ; c'était une fille sage et discrète. Il allait l'effrayer si il se montrait entreprenant. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à maîtriser complètement cette envie. Etait-ce la promiscuité ? Il faisait des efforts méritoires pour se contrôler mais la sentir contre lui était une tentation vivante. Et si elle continuait se tortiller comme ça, il ne pourrait plus cacher bien longtemps son désir.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. Cela faisait déjà près de cinq heures qu'ils étaient prisonniers de la tempête de neige. Evan écoutait le vent souffler. Gabrielle s'était finalement endormie, pelotonnée contre lui, et il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau. A chacune de ses inspirations, il sentait ses seins se plaquer contre son torse. Il n'avait qu'à baisser un peu la tête pour goûter la peau si fine de son cou. Et il était heureux de son sommeil car elle n'aurait pas manqué de remarqué l'évidence de son désir pour elle. Il bougea à peine, essayant de trouver une position moins inconfortable. Malheureusement pour lui, ce mouvement la dérangea et elle s'agita. Sa main avait glissé et se retrouvait posée sur sa cuisse. Une décharge électrique le traversa et il laissa échapper un gémissement. Il craqua.

*****

L'équipe de Sheppard se préparait à décoller avec le jumper. Le MALP indiquait que le vent diminuait et la neige était déjà moins dense. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir commencer les recherches.

« Si ça se trouve ils sont déjà morts. Vous savez combien de temps un être humain peut survivre dans la neige ? S'ils ont été pris dans la tempête, on ne retrouvera pas leur corps avant le dégel, gémit le docteur McKay.

-McKay, taisez-vous. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir, soupira le colonel Sheppard.

-Mais vous aurez besoin de tout le monde pour creuser s'ils sont enterrés dans une congère ! répliqua Rodney.

-McKay ! s'énerva John.

-Laissez, John, on a tous l'habitude de l'entendre dire ce genre de chose, dit le docteur Beckett en souriant. Je reste persuadé qu'ils sont à l'abri. Le sergent Davis a bien parlé d'une grotte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, j'espère qu'ils sont dedans. Sinon McKay aura raison avec ses prédictions de malheurs, râla John.

-Ah ! Vous voyez, vous êtes du même avis que moi !

-McKay !!! »

*****

Evan la serra un peu plus contre lui et posa ses lèvres à la base de son cou. Il laissa courir sa langue jusqu'à sa mâchoire, mordillant le lobe de son oreille au passage. Elle remua un peu en soupirant. Evan la regarda un instant avant de l'embrasser. Il mordit et lécha délicatement ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse, les entrouvrant. Il gronda de satisfaction lorsqu'il pu enfin prendre possession de sa bouche à sa guise, glissant une main dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt, pour caresser sa peau délicate. Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa colonne, lui arrachant un long frisson. Elle gémit et ouvrit les yeux, plongeant directement son regard dans le sien. Evan recula un peu la tête.

« Dites moi d'arrêter, supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque. »

Il la vit hésiter, le trouble se lisant sur son visage. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées de leur baiser et ses joues avaient pris une délicate couleur rosée. Evan imagina sans peine l'expression qu'elle devait avoir lorsqu'on lui faisait l'amour et son désir n'en fut que plus grand. Il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer, chercher ses mots…

« Non, murmura-t-elle simplement, glissant une main dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher d'elle. Continue, s'il te plait…»

Il perdit alors le peu de contrôle qui lui restait et la fit basculer sous lui, l'embrassant à perdre haleine et laissant ses mains explorer librement son corps.

Evan réussit à retirer les vêtements de Gabrielle et les siens en un temps record. Ils haletèrent, autant de désir lorsque leurs peaux nues se rencontrèrent que de froid lorsque plus rien ne les sépara de l'air glacial de la grotte. Il fit courir ses doigts sur le corps de Gabrielle, découvrant des courbes harmonieuses. Elle n'était pas parfaite mais cela la rendait encore plus désirable aux yeux d'Evan. Il se pencha pour aspirer son mamelon, enroulant sa langue autour de la pointe en lui arrachant un long gémissement. Il sentait ses mains à elle glisser de ses épaules jusque dans son dos, sur ses fesses, pour revenir errer le long de son ventre. Il grogna lorsqu'elles s'aventurèrent plus bas. Il saisit les mains de Gabrielle pour les emprisonner au dessus de sa tête. Si elle le touchait encore de cette façon, il ne répondait plus de rien. Elle protesta mais Evan se contenta de rire. Il déposa de petits baisers joueurs sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle ondulait les hanches sous lui.

« Evan… Je t'en prie… gémit-elle. »

Cette supplique lui rendit son sérieux. Tenant toujours ses poignets prisonniers de sa main et de l'autre il lui écarta doucement les jambes, remontant l'un de ses genoux contre sa hanche. Et, sans la quitter des yeux, il s'enfonça en elle lentement, savourant sa chaleur et sa douceur. Elle haleta, baissant les paupières un instant. Elle avait exactement l'expression qu'il avait imaginé lorsqu'elle faisait l'amour. Elle se donnait avec passion, entièrement. Evan se mit à bouger en elle, toujours lentement pour la voir sombrer de plus en plus dans le plaisir. Ses gémissements, ses mots décousus et incohérents le rendaient fou. Lorsqu'il accéléra le rythme, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ondulant sous ses assauts. Ils perdirent pied. Et aucun d'eux ne sut dire qui l'orgasme avait emporté en premier. Ils s'endormirent ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

*****

Le jumper passa la Porte et commença à survoler la forêt.

« Vous avez quelque chose, McKay ? demanda John.

-Attendez, avec le froid, je dois faire quelques réglages et… Là ! Je capte deux signes de vie ! Ils sont vers cette falaise qu'on aperçoit, annonça Rodney.

-Vous voyez qu'ils sont vivants. Et ils se sont certainement réfugiés dans cette fameuse grotte, s'exclama Carson.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas eux. J'ai peut-être détecté des ours en hibernation… »

Sheppard lança un regard assassin à Rodney puis secoua la tête sans répondre. Il activa sa radio pour tenter de contacter Lorne.

« -Major Lorne, ici le colonel Sheppard. Où êtes-vous ? Répondez ! appela John

-… Colonel, ici Lorne. Nous sommes dans une grotte au sud-ouest de la Porte, dans une paroi rocheuse, répondit Evan.

-Donc vous n'êtes pas des ours en hibernation… soupira John.

-Je vous demande pardon mon colonel ? s'étonna le major.

-Ne faites pas attention, c'est à cause de McKay. On arrive droit sur vous avec un jumper. Ca vous évitera le trajet jusqu'à la Porte à pied, reprit John.

-Bien reçu monsieur. »

Evan se tourna vers Gabrielle en silence. Elle lui tendit le reste de ses vêtements avec un sourire timide, le regardant par en dessous. Elle était encore nue, allongée dans la couverture de survie en couvrant pudiquement sa poitrine avec, les cheveux en désordre. Il grava cette vision dans son esprit. Il se demanda s'il serait capable de la peindre de souvenir, sans modèle ? Ils s'habillèrent très vite, autant à cause du froid ambiant que de l'arrivée prochaine de l'équipe de secours. Aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de penser à la situation atrocement gênante si Evan n'avait entendu la radio. Une fois équipés convenablement, ils entreprirent d'enlever les branches qui fermaient l'entrée de la grotte. Quelques instants plus tard, le jumper était là et Carson les examinait rapidement.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert du froid. Vous vous sentez bien ? questionna-t-il.

-Et bien, docteur, à part l'envie d'une douche bien chaude et de dormir dans un vrai lit, je me sens bien, répondit Evan en souriant.

-C'est pareil pour moi, docteur Beckett, murmura Gabrielle en regardant ses pieds. »

Tout le monde s'installa dans le jumper. McKay revint de la grotte où il était allé s'assurer qu'ils n'oubliaient rien. Il tendit quelque chose à Gabrielle en passant, un sourire clairement amusé aux lèvres.

« Vous avez trouvé un bon moyen de vous tenir chaud, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa-t-il »

Gabrielle cacha précipitamment son soutien-gorge dans une poche en rougissant furieusement, tandis qu'Evan gémissait intérieurement. Sheppard le regarda en penchant la tête sur le coté, estomaqué que son second ait joué les jolis cœurs. Beckett enfonça le clou.

« Oh, ils ont eu raison. C'est une méthode très efficace. En Ecosse, elle est utilisée assez souvent lorsque deux personnes se perdent en hiver. Mais je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas protégé ? sermonna-t-il. »

Evan et Gabrielle gémirent de concert. Le retour allait être long. Très long.

*****

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient rentrés. Ils s'étaient parfois croisés au détour d'un couloir, se saluant bien poliment, sans voir les regards en coin et les hésitations de l'autre. Mais ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qui était arrivé. Le docteur Beckett avait veillé à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte, ce qui aurait été gênant, et seuls les membres de l'équipe de secours avaient su. Evan n'arrivait pourtant pas à l'oublier. Il avait déjà eu des aventures d'une nuit mais il n'était pas homme à jouer avec les femmes. Un soir il prit son courage à deux mains. Il avait un grand avantage sur elle. Il avait le gène des anciens. Il pouvait pratiquement aller n'importe où dans cette cité. Aussi, il entra dans sa chambre pour l'attendre. Elle n'arriva qu'une bonne heure plus tard, se faufilant à l'intérieur comme si elle était une intruse.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il s'éclaircit la voix et elle sursauta.

« Evan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

-Je crois qu'on devrait parler. De ce qui est arrivé il y a deux mois. Je n'ai pas oublié, dit-il en l'observant tendrement.

-Moi non plus, répondit-elle en baissant le regard.

-Gabrielle… »

Evan s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui leva le menton pour l'embrasser, plongeant ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit sans cesser son baiser. Elle lui sourit timidement lorsqu'il la déposa délicatement sur le couvre-lit.

« Et je n'ai pas envie d'oublier, ajouta-t-il en la déshabillant. »

Fin


End file.
